


Cold blooded

by WannabeCreativeAuthor



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeCreativeAuthor/pseuds/WannabeCreativeAuthor
Summary: The heating is malfunctioning on the station and the temperature drops quickly. Some of the inhabitants are ill-equipped for a cold climate, one of them our favourite cardassian spy, I meant tailor of course.Can Doctor Bashir keep his cool and Garak warm? Find out right here!





	Cold blooded

**Author's Note:**

> This story got way longer than I had intended but it practically wrote itself at times so I'm not complaining. It's set somewhere in season four because that's how far I've watched by now.

"Sisko to infirmary"

"Infirmary here." 

"Dr Bashir, we're experiencing difficulties with the life support functions on the station. Chief O'Brien estimates the repairs will take a few hours, until then the climate control will drop continually. Please have your medical team assist all people that are not accustomed to temperatures below or around the freezing point." 

"Understood" 

Some seconds after that, yellow alarm was sounding through the station and he heard Capatain Sisko announce what he had just told him through the intercom. Everyone was encouraged to go to their quarters and ready themselves for the coming hours with warm clothes. 

Julian instructed his team to replicate as many blankets as they could and pass them out. Some of the staff he sent around the habitat ring to check on the occupants, then he went off himself. He distinctly remembered having seen three Wollites at Quark's the evening before. Wollites were very temperature-sensitive creatures and they were famous for hibernating in the harsh winters of their homeworld. Unfortunately they automatically entered their rigourous state once the thermometer dropped below 5 degrees celcius no matter if it was actually winter or not. They could also not be woken up for the next four months, which was something Dr Bashir would like to avoid if possible. 

When he stepped on the promenade the air still felt normal but when he reached Quark's bar it had already gotten decidedly chillier. 

Odo was there, apparently stopping a drunk group of Andorians from smashing up some barstools and light an impromptu fire. 

Quark, always the opportunist, had started selling Vulcan wool-blankets to horrendous prices. 

Luckily Julian spotted the Wollites and sent them on their way to the infirmary, after he had instructed one of the nurses over the com to give them a serum that would slow the hormone triggering hibernation. 

Since he wasn't sure how Shapeshifters reacted to the cold he approached Odo, who assured him he felt fine. Nevertheless Julian told him to call if he should notice something unusual. 

Then he headed back to the infirmary to check on the situation there. Most people now seemed to be in their quarters since the hallways were almost empty. 

The infirmary was crowded but the mood still seemed mostly relaxed. Temperature hadn't fallen that much yet by his estimate and the computer confirmed: It was thirteen degrees celcius. 

He got to work putting up small space heaters, they would keep the cold manageable but they were only a temporary solution. Outer space had a temperature of minus 270 degrees celcius, without the environmental control the station would eventually cool off to that number, space heaters or not. 

Now the computer showed zero degrees. The Wollites and every other cold-sensitive species gathered on and around the biobeds seemed to be doing well, wrapped up in thick blankets. He checked the Wollites' pulses just to be safe. Normal. 

Some families with babies and toddlers had shown up, those were especially vulnerable to the cold. He advised them how to prepare and what to look for in the behaviour of the child and sent them to their quarters again. If the temperature reached minus fifteen degrees and lower or if the repairs took longer than estimated they were to come back. 

More people were streaming in, they still had a bit of space but soon the infirmary would be full. 

He had done everything necessary but still he felt odd, like he had forgotten something. Or someone... 

Garak! 

Julian scanned the crowd frantically, no Cardassian in sight. 

Quickly he told the head nurse to set up camp next door once the infirmary was full, then he grabbed his medical kit and ran out the door. 

On a whim he decided to look for the tailor in his shop first rather than his quarters, it wasn't far and on the way to the habitat ring anyway. 

When he tried the door he found it unlocked. He wandered inside. "Garak?" 

In here it was as frosty as on the promenade. Even in his thick Starfleet issue jacket he felt the cold creep in through his feet, he really should've changed into boots. 

"Hello!", he called again while stepping further into the room and looking around. No Garak in sight. He was already turning to leave when he saw a movement in the corner of his eye. 

There was a big pile of cloth on a chair that was seemingly coming alive. 

"...Doctor" 

"Garak!", Julian leapt towards the pile. The Cardassian had made a kind of makeshift blanket nest out of the fabrics he used for his work, only his grey face was visible. 

"How are you feeling?", Julian asked while scanning him with the tricorder. 

"...Under... the circumstances... quite well.", he spoke very slow and quieter than usual. No wonder, his pulse was much too slow for a Cardassian and his body temperature frighteningly low. Cardassians didn't produce a lot of body heat due to the environment on their home planet, so just wrapping him up in blankets and hoping for the best wouldn't do. He needed external heat, quickly. 

"OK", Julian said giving Garak his best professional everythings-gonna-be-fine smile "still I want to take you to the infirmary." 

There was no protest. Getting Garak out of all the fabric was challenging since not only was his speech slowed down but also his movement, the Cardassian body's response to cold rather than shivering. 

Julian peeled off layer after layer until finally something resembling Garak's body came into sight, clothed in what seemed to be about three layers of various garments in clashing colours and patterns. He must've been really desperate to commit this crime to fashion. 

Julian tried to keep a straight face and took off his Jacket to wrap it around the Cardassian. The cold was biting and he started to shiver. 

"Come on, let's hurry up." 

Their journey back was painfully slow although it wasn't very far away from the shop. When they finally arrived the infirmary was filled to the brim with people, there was virtually no space, so much so that the nurses had trouble moving between patients. 

Although most of them were shivering none of them looked as worse for wear as Garak. 

The shop next door hadn't been set up as a makeshift medical camp yet but he needed to get him warm _now_. 

In a split second decision he grabbed a thermo-blanket and pressed his com badge. "Bashir to engineering, emergency beam, two to my quarters." 

After a few seconds the answer came: "Affirmative" Then their atoms jumbled up and put themselves together again in Julian's quarters. 

Without losing any time, the doctor ushered Garak towards the sofa and spread the blanket over him. Then he went to the replicator and came back with several heating pads. He activated them and put them around Garak. That should help. 

Garak had been suspiciously quiet during all of this, his eyes were droopy and he blinked slowly. 

"You can't go to sleep now Garak", Julian said loudly "stay awake!" 

He scanned him again with the tricorder. Garak's temperature hadn't dropped any further, that was good. 

Julian went back to the replicator "Red leaf tea, hot", he ordered. 

When he grabbed the cup he noticed that it was only slightly more than lukewarm. Apparently the dysfunction of the environmental control also influenced the replicators. Well, lukewarm tea was better than nothing. 

"OK Garak", he said "I need you to drink this, it will warm you up from the inside." 

"If you... insist... my dear doctor", came the answer. Julian was relieved to hear Garak talk again. He lightly pressed the cup to the Cardassian's lips, who started to drink slowly. After about half the cup was empty he put it on the coffee table. 

"Do you feel any better?" 

"Yes, thank you", Garak was still speaking quietly but without pause now, Julian took that as a good sign. 

Now Garak had been taken care of, he noticed how cold he was himself. Even though he had put the jacket on again he was shivering and his teeth had begun chattering. 

"Computer, temperature", he ordered. 

"It is minus seventeen degrees celcius" 

No wonder he was freezing. He went to his bedroom and put on two pullovers over his uniform, then the jacket, he felt a little warmer but not much. Then he grabbed the duvet from his bed and carried it into the living room towards the sofa. Garak would need all the warmth he could get if the temperature was still falling. 

The Cardassian seemed to do better, his gaze was more alert when he said "Doctor, you are shaking" 

"Yes, the human body's response to cold", Julian had trouble getting the sentence out between his teeth. 

"Then come under the blanket" 

For a second Julian stared. There was none of the usual mischief glinting in Garak's eyes, just a normal statement, nothing more, nothing less. 

It was the logical thing to do. Sharing body heat was more efficient than each fending on his own. It was the maneuver taught to officers in these kinds of situations. He was a doctor, he knew this. 

Hesitantly he took off the jacket, slipped under blankets, draped the jacket on top and prayed to whatever kind of entity out there that Garak wouldn't notice how fast his heart was beating. 

The warmth of the heating pads was nice and even though Garak's body temperature was a lot lower than his own he could sense it. Involuntarily he scooted closer. 

After a few minutes Julian stopped shivering. His face still felt cold but the rest of his body was snug under the blankets. 

He turned his head to look at Garak who wore a mixed expression of indignation and embarassment, something Julian had seen on him in situations he wasn't in control of. Maybe it was the tense situation but suddenly Julian thought that particular expression was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen. He started to giggle uncontrollably. 

"Doctor? Whatever is the matter with you?", Garak sounded disturbed. 

"Your - face!" Julian managed to press out between giggles. 

That statement further worsened Garak's expression and Julian just laughed even harder. 

After a few minutes he had calmed down enough to look at the Cardassian again. 

"Are you done now?", Garak's tone was sour but there was a little smile tugging at his lips. 

Julian nodded "Sorry, it's just that you're always so in control but now you look like a cat someone has pushed into water and then wrapped up in a towel.", he felt a burst of the giggles coming on again but managed to suppress the urge. 

Garak gave him a look "You and your colourful earth metaphors", but amusement swung in his tone. 

After a few seconds he added "Giving up control into your capable hands, doctor, is not the worst thing that could happen." There it was again, that enigmatic smile. 

A wholly different heat than from the heating pads pooled in Julian's stomach. 

He cleared his throat "Computer, temperature." 

"It is minus twenty degrees celcius", came the prompt answer. 

"Hopefully they'll find whatever is wrong soon.", Julian said to noone in particular 

"You know doctor, now may be a bad time to say it, but when the station was still under Cardassian rule nothing like that ever happened." 

Julian rolled his eyes "Well remind me to tell the Chief once we're defrosted, I want to hear what he has to say about that." 

Garak just smiled and said "As... you wish", his voice was getting slow and quieter again. 

Julian fumbled for Garak's arm under the blankets, he grabbed his wrist and felt his pulse. It had slowed down again. "We need to get you heated up more.", he said. 

Garak raised his eyebrows suggestively. Of course he still managed that. 

Julian ignored it and tried to think. The tea on the coffe table had long since frozen. 

"I'll try to get you another warm drink, maybe the repli-", he was in the process of getting up when Garak's hand grabbed his arm. "No... please doctor, you will let in... the cold." 

He had a point, besides, the replicator would have a hard time producing something even roughly warm under these circumstances. So he stayed. 

Well if he couldn't do anything outside the blankets he would just do something inside. 

Without disturbing the preserved warmth inside, he managed to take off the two pullovers and the top of his uniform. Garak had luckily managed to only wear tops that buttoned or zipped in the front, mostly thick jackets. When he was bare-chested, except for the sleeves, Julian draped himself on the Cardassian as well as was comfortably possible. All the while blushing furiously. 

Without looking at Garak he explained "Preserving body heat works best the less fabric is inbetween. Starfleet survival training." 

"Ah", was the only comment he got. 

Garak's heart wasn't nearly beating as fast as his but it was picking up speed again. Julian listened to the rythm for a while, it was oddly soothing. 

The Cardassian's arm was wrapped around his waist to support his weight. Both of them sat very still for a while, breathing together. The mist from their mouths swirled in pretty patterns. It got slowly harder to take in the frosty air, Julian's throat went sore. Sleep was tempting but not an option. He could only imagine how Garak felt. 

"Garak", he said, then cleared his throat because it had come out as a croak "Garak, we need to stay awake!" 

The Cardassian had seemingly drifted off, eyes barely open. Julian reached up and pinched his neck ridge. Garak flinched and tried to give the Doctor an indignant look. He didn't quite manage. Well now at least he was awake. 

"Do you remember our latest discussion?", Julian asked. He needed to keep Garak thinking and alert. Himself as well. "We were talking about 'Jane Eyre' and how it compares to Cardassian female-centric literature." 

A small "Yes" from Garak. 

Julian took that as an incentive to go on. He went over a few points Garak had raised during lunch. To his surprise the Cardassian had actually enjoyed the book. 'Finally a couple with chemistry, with passion!', in his words. Although he had also sympathized with the mad wife in the attic. In his view she had been fully in the right to try and assassinate Jane. 

Julian talked and talked, every once in a while forming a question for Garak to answer. 

He didn't know how long he had done it and if what he said even still made sense when Captain Sisko's voice echoed through the station. 

"This is Captain Sisko, the problem is solved and the environmental controls are functioning again. Everything should be working in normal parameters soon.", he was clearly shivering. 

Julian sighed in utter relief and felt Garak doing the same. He dropped his head in the crook of the Cardassian's neck without shame. He was so tired. 

It was still cold in the room but he could hear the familiar whirr of the heating. Warming the station up to normal temperature would take a while, but the worst was over. 

After some time of silence Garak asked "Doctor? Are you asleep?" 

"Mhm? No." 

Now that he was out of 'Doctor-mode', as he called it, all the adrenaline had left his bloodstream and turned his brain into a mush. All he could think of right now was how surprisingly soft Garak's scaly skin was. 

Still he managed to say "Are you feeling better?" 

"Yes, very much so, thank you Doctor.", he sounded almost like his usual self again, just with a bit more warmth in his voice. 

Julian might have imagined it, but he had the feeling that the arm around his waist was pulling him in even closer. 

"Tell me, do all of your patients enjoy that level of personal care?", Julian didn't need to look up at Garak to know that he was wearing his usual smug smile. 

"Oh shut up.", he said without meaning it. His eloquence would hopefully return in time for their next lunch. 

Garak made some amused noises. 

After a few minutes he begun again "My dear Doctor", his voice was deeper, the amusement gone. "I'm afraid I have to take advantage of the situation." 

He cupped Julian's chin in his hand and gently angled the doctor's head up to him. Then he leaned down for a kiss. 

When their lips met, Julian's heart leapt. There was a tenderness in Garak's embrace he had never expected him to possess, let alone show. 

Julian melted into the kiss, it felt almost dreamlike. When they broke apart he nuzzled his face into Garak's neck and closed his eyes. The only coherent thought he could form was "Mhhmm" 

Garak chuckled softly. Was that relief? 

The Cardassian wound his other arm around Julian, who shuffled his legs until he was straddling Garak. All tiredness was gone, just a slight pleasant drowsiness remained. The room was still chilly so they stayed snug under the blankets. 

Julian wound his arms around Garak's neck and brought their lips together again. The second kiss was longer, he tasted the red leaf tea and something else, something uniquely Garak. 

His skin prickled where their bare chests were touching and he let one hand trail down to explore it. There was a ridged teardrop-shape between Garak's collar-bones, he traced it with his finger. Apparently he had found a sensitive spot because Garak made a little sound. 

Need pooled in Julian's stomach, he broke the kiss and proceeded to trail Garak's neck-ridges with his tongue down to the collar bone. The grip around his waist tightened, as did something else. Garak was obviously enjoying himself. 

Julian let a tentative hand explore further down. The rest of the chest was smooth and hairless with tiny scales. As was Garak's slight belly, soft and somehow warmer than the rest of him. Julian stroked it fondly before venturing even further. 

The fabric of the trousers did nothing to mask the bulge that had formed between Garak's legs. Julian snuck his hand around and gave it a careful squeeze. He was rewarded with a low moan. Julian grinned like a cat. "You're very cute when you're so vulnerable." 

Garak smiled back "As I said before, doctor, giving up control into your capable hands is something I'll gladly commit to." 

It wasn't exactly what he had said but Julian let it slide in favor of nibbling on his neck ridges. Obliging Garak angled his head to give him better access. 

His hands had found Julian's behind and were squeezing the doctor towards him. Now Julian's own erection was pressed against Garak's groin. Both men inhaled sharply. Julian couldn't help but thrust into the touch, it felt so good, which brought another moan from Garak. 

Impulsively the Cardassian relocated his arms to Julian's waist again and crashed his body in a tight embrace as close to his own as possible, then brought their mouths together in a hungry kiss. 

Hands were everywhere, in each others hair, stroking along necks, grabbing onto every inch of skin they could find. 

Without breaking the kiss Julian slid both of his hands down to unbutton Garak's trousers, he succeeded without a lot of fumbling. 

Because of the blankets Julian couldn't see what he had uncovered but he could certainly feel it. Didn't seem to be too alien from his own. He closed his hand around it and gave an experimental pump. That produced a most delightful sound out of Garak, who bucked his hips towards Julian. 

Feeling the throbbing in his own genitals he pulled down the rest of his uniform and pants as fast as he could. When he was free he looked down at Garak. The Cardassian's mouth was slightly open, his lips a darker grey than usual, still gleaming moist from kissing, tousled hair. Blue eyes gazed up at Julian, desire written on his face as plain as day. 

The doctor shuddered. Suddenly there was no rush. 

He touched his hand to the side of Garak's face who leaned into it like a cat. With his thumb he brushed over those grey lips, pushed it into the mouth some way. Garak's tongue touched it playfully, warm and wet and wonderful. 

Julian was set ablaze, he reached between them, gripping both their penises tight in one hand and started pumping. Neither of them could suppress a moan. 

He fell into a steady rythm, Garak gripped him tight so he wouldn't lose balance. The Cardassian pressed kisses to his shoulders and collarbone inbetween small moans. 

Neither of them had the energy to hold out very long, so after a short while Garak's breath came quick and laboured. Julian felt himself close as well. He slowed down his pace a bit, made every stroke count until Garak came with a shuddering "Aaaah!". A few more and he went over the edge as well. Then he collapsed onto Garak, the mix of semen between them warm and sticky. 

He didn't even know what cardassian semen looked like. But at the moment he couldn't care less, he just wanted to lie there with Garak and bask in the postcoital warmth. So nice after after almost freezing to death. 

He nuzzled his face comfortably against Garak's neck ridge and closed his eyes. Garak stroked circles on his back and pressed a kiss on his shoulder. 

After a while Julian said "I hadn't pegged you as the affectionate type, Garak." 

"Well my dear", he answered in his usual mocking tone "emergencies bring out the the worst in people, isn't that what they say?" 

Julian laughed "Not quite, but it doesn't matter." 

Garak hummed his approval and both of them closed their eyes to take a well earned nap.


End file.
